The disclosure relates to a display displaying an image, an image processing unit used for such a display, and a display method.
In recent years, replacement of CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) displays with liquid crystal displays and organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) displays has been proceeding. As compared with the CRT displays, these replacing displays are capable of reducing consumed power and being configured as a thin display, and thus are becoming the mainstream of displays.
In general, displays are expected to have high image quality. There are various factors in determining image quality, and one of these factors is contrast. As one of methods of increasing the contrast, there is a method of increasing peak luminance. Specifically, in this method, a black level is limited by external light reflection and thus is difficult to be reduced, and therefore, an attempt to increase the contrast is made by increasing (extending) the peak luminance. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-158401 discloses a display that attempts to improve image quality and reduce consumed power, by changing an amount (an extension amount) of an increase in peak luminance as well as changing a gamma characteristic, according to an average of image signals.
Meanwhile, there is one type of display in which each pixel is configured using four subpixels. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-33009 discloses a display capable of, for example, increasing luminance or reducing consumed power, by configuring each pixel with subpixels of red, green, blue, and white.